Crazy new relatives
by RogueSlayer93
Summary: Faith visits some new found relatives in Glenn Oaks
1. Chapter 1

**CRAZY NEW RELATIVES**

Disclaimer: I don't own buffy or 7th Heaven

A/N: ok so here a crossover idea that's been in my head for a while. I'm still pretty new at this so please bear with me. So R&R and I hope you like it.

**Chapter one**

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this" Faith said as she took a right turn and passed a sign that said 'Now Entering Glenn Oaks'.

"That's what friends are for, talking us into doing stuff we don't want to do" Buffy said with a big smile on her face.

_When I asked Willow to look up my family on the net I didn't think she'd find my relatives, and I was secretly hoping she wouldn't find them. Well, she did. And now me and Buffy are driving half way across the USA to meet a long lost Aunt and Uncle I never knew I had._ Faith had called her Aunt and Uncle a week before to tell them that Faith (they're Niece) and her friend Buffy were coming for a visit.

"Oh, there's the house"

"You just love giving me bad news, don't ya B"

"We're only going to be staying for a few days, then we'll go pick up the new girl. so suck it up Slayer" Buffy said with a laugh. Willow said that there was a new slayer somewhere in Glenn Oakes. So after Buffy found out that the new slayer was near where Faith's relatives live she dragged Faith along to visit her family, and as her driver. Since Buffy was a danger to anyone driving on the road Faith agreed to come. Now she wasn't sure she should have come along. "Wow, look at the house with a white picket fence. " Buffy said as Faith parked the car in the driveway, and Buffy got out.

"Come on Faith, don't be scared they won't bight"

"And how many times have you been wrong about that B?"

"I know I'm right about this one. And I'll even give you two reasons. 1. They're living in a house, and vampires usually don't live in well kept houses with white picket fences, that would mess up the clichéd vamps sleeping in coffins image people had for them and 2. That house has a heck of a lot of windows. So are you going to get out of the car now?"

Faith reluctantly got out of the car and followed Buffy up to the house.

"You better be right about them not biting" Faith said as she rang the doorbell. After a few seconds she turned back towards the car.

"They're not home, come on lets go."

Buffy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back towards the door as they heard someone yell "Coming" and a forty year old woman opened the door.

"Um hi, Mrs. Camden? This is Faith" Buffy said as she pushed Faith closer to the door.

"Hi Faith, I'm Annie." Annie said as she gave Faith a hug. Faith shot Buffy a scared look. Then Annie turned towards Buffy.

"Hi Mrs. Camden, I'm Buffy Summers" Buffy said introducing herself

"Hi Buffy." you can call me Annie. It's so nice to meet you both. Come on inside." Annie said smiling brightly as she went back inside house.

"I think she's possessed" Faith whispered to Buffy as soon as her Aunt had gone back inside.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or 7th Heaven.

**Chapter two**

"I think she's possessed" Faith whispered to Buffy as soon as her Aunt had gone back inside.

At that Buffy started laughing. "Come on Faith she's just being nice"

"No human is that smiley and happy. It's just not natural."

"Faith, I think you've been living on the Hellmouth for to long."

"Whatever, but if we die while we're here I'm blaming you."

"Yeah, yeah. Such a drama queen. Come on lets go inside."

"So Faith were have you been living?" Annie asked

"Cleveland, I work there."

"What do you do?"

"Um, I work at a school for gifted girls. I teach a self defense class."

"Do you like working there?"

"Yeah, I love working with the girls. They're great. Last week I was training the girls. I was testing Vi but she didn't know what I was doing, and as soon as I rushed her from behind, she elbowed me in the face then grabbed my arm pulled it behind my back and forced me to my knees. It was a great move. Vi is the best fighter there. She has so much skill and power. But she doesn't unleash often enough, reminds me of you B." Faith said looking at Buffy. Annie looked horrified.

"What's wrong?" Faith asked confused

"You encourage the girls to use violence"

"We're teaching them to protect themselves; if they did not know how to protect themselves we wouldn't be able to let them out at night. We're doing it for they're own good." Buffy said

"And the girls don't fight for fun, they don't train for fun. They do it cause they have to. School policy" Faith added. Annie still looked unhappy. They heard the front door close, and a teenage girl walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Ruthie, this is your cousin Faith, and her friend Buffy." Annie said

"Hi, so your name's Buffy? Must have been hard to go to school with a name like that." Said Ruthie. Faith busted out laughing.

"Hey Ruthie, I think you and I are going to get along real well." Faith said still laughing

"Oh, come on. Why can't anybody remember that I was cool before I moved to Sunnydale?" Buffy asked irritated

"Oh come on B, we both know you're a geek at heart" Faith said still laughing.

"At dinner you'll get to meet everyone else. There's your Uncle Eric, your cousins Simon and Lucy, Lucy's husband Kevin, and Martin, who is a friend of ours who moved in with us." Annie said still trying to cover her embarrassment from the rude comment her daughter had made.

_One big happy family that lived in a house with a white Picket fence. That is so clichéd. Next thing ya know they'll be telling me that they're the pastor of their church._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **thanks for the reviews. Hope you like the new chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS or 7th Heaven

**Chapter Three**

"So what do you do? Where do you guys work?" Faith asked that night at dinner. Faith had already met everyone, and they seemed like ok people. Really clichéd to the point that they seemed to be possessed. But nice.

"Me and Lucy are pastors at our church" at that Faith choked on her food.

_Ok, now that's just creepy. If I was right about them being possessed, I'm so going to say 'I told you so'. _Then suddenly Lucy's eyes clouded over. "Slayer, at last we meet." Lucy/It said as it looked at Faith. The Camden family just stared in shock.

"Finally. One that doesn't make promises they can't keep. This is rare. Kinda nice." Faith said as she stood up and slugged Lucy/it across the face. Then suddenly Lucy's eyes went back to normal.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her face where Faith had hit her. Buffy just gave a nervous laugh.

"Uh… can I make a phone call?" Faith asked. Everyone just looked at her weird.

"Sure, it's in the kitchen." Annie said finally.

_Gotta call Giles, and Willow._ Faith thought as she got up and walked to the kitchen as the Camden family tried to make sense of Lucy's outburst. Buffy just looked worried. _What are we supposed to tell them? There's no way they're going to believe that Vampires, and demon's are real. And I don't think Faith wants them involved in this. _Buffy thought.

Faith picked up the phone and dialed Giles's number. After a few rings he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Giles, it's Faith, We've got a bit of a problem here……." As Faith started to tell Giles about what had happened there. Everyone in the other room started getting nervous.

"Lucy are you okay? You look a little pale." Lucy's husband, Kevin asked

_Well of course she looks pale she just got possessed. Looks like their pulling a Sunnydale. Acting like nothing happened. This is really pathetic. _Buffy thought.

"What do you think possessed Lucy?" Buffy asked later that night. After the family went to sleep she and Faith snuck out to go Patrolling.

"I don't know. But the one thing I do know is that it's no good. But Willow will be coming soon to help. What are we going to tell them?

"We need to figure out something soon. She's coming tomorrow night."

"What's that?" Faith said as she saw something move across the graveyard.

"Isn't that Lucy? Uh-Oh this is not good. Is she possessed, or taking a midnight walk?" Buffy asked.

"Most likely the second answer. You go that way." Faith said pointing right "I'll try to sneak up behind her. If she's possessed we should be able to tell. Don't approach unless I need back up."

"'Kay good luck."

Faith tried to sneak up on Lucy. But when she got 3 yards from her Lucy turned around eyes cloudy white, answering their suspicion that Lucy was currently possessed.

"Slayer. You can not surprise me. I am like you, I could sense you coming we are the same."

"I doubt it. I'm not the demon possessing people."

"Oldest Slayer, you can come out now, maybe you can the explain so the young one understands." Lucy/It said. Faith looked over at Buffy in surprise and also slight annoyance.

"Hey, I resent that. I understand a lot of stuff." Faith said in annoyance. _Who does this thing think it is talking to me like that? _Part of her was wanted to beat the heck out of this thing. _Remember to get Lucy home with as little pain to her as possible. Don't want to make the family suspicious. That would be bad. _So Faith tried to calm her anger, which has always been hard for her. Buffy came out of the shadows that she was hiding in and went to stand by Faith in front of Lucy/It.

"What do you want with Lucy? Why her?" Faith asked

"I told The Oldest Slayer this once. But she did not listen, but possibly you will pay more attention to the rules, no friends, no family."

"Okay, three reasons I won't be listening to that. 1. I'm what they call 'The Dark Slayer' I'm not that big on listening to the rules, you'd have an easier time trying to convince B to 'Follow the Rules'. 2. I don't listen to demons that possess people, more specifically my cousin. 3. I think I'll have a blast making you mad." Faith said with a laugh. Lucy/It looked annoyed.

"Uh… Faith she's not a demon…" Buffy said. Faith looked confused.

"What are you talking about? It's possessed Lucy so that makes it evil. Lets get it out of her and kill it. Simple, job done" Faith said

"She's the First Slayer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS or 7th heaven

**A/N:** thanks for the reviews, you guys ROCK!!! Okay, so I hope you like this new chapter. Luckily I saved all of this story on my memory stick or else I would have to rewrite 3 more chapters. Praise God that I had it saved. Enjoy. s

**Chapter 4**

"The what?" Faith was shocked

"She's still hooked on the 'no family, no friends' same old same old. Are you ever going a find a new hobby?" Buffy said turning towards the First Slayer.

"Why did you possess Lucy? Why are you doing this?" Faith asked getting upset.

"No family I have to make you see that."

"Is that all you can say? Can you say anything else? Because it's getting a little old." Buffy said.

"Come on 'First Slayer' lets walk and you can tell me your point of view." Faith said. _If I can get her to start walking back to Lucy's house then when we get near it I can punch her and hopefully Lucy will come back. It worked at dinner. _Buffy looked confused. _To bad we can't communicate telepathically like Willow. Because that would come in handy right now, plus major cool points. Oh my gosh, I'm starting to talk like B now. It's a curse._

"No family." First Slayer said as they started walking. They were almost out of the graveyard.

"Anything else ya wanna say?" Faith asked.

"No family."

"Guess not." Faith said. Punching The First Slayer/Lucy. As they just exited the graveyard. Having Lucy wake up in a graveyard would not be a good thing. "Sorry Luc." Faith said but then saw to her relief that Lucy's eyes were starting to clear up

"Where are we?" Lucy asked.

"Oh we're so glad your ok do you remember what happened? You hit your head really hard." Faith said lying.

"Where are we? What happened?" Lucy asked again.

"Guess that would be a no." Faith said "Me and B said we were gonna hang out tonight and you said you'd like to come along so we all hung out together for a few hours, then on the way home you hit your head on something so we were waiting for you to regain consenceness."

"Oh okay. Can I go home now?" Lucy asked.

"Sure come on, lets go. Shouldn't be a long walk." Buffy said. She was impressed with Faith's lying. She'd gotten better then when Buffy had first met her.

After they got Lucy home they went into the kitchen to talk before they went up to the room they were sharing with Ruthie.

"Ok, for starters: I told you so." Faith said. Buffy just glared at her. "And second: we should figure out an explanation for Willow coming by. I told her to take her time because we can hold down the fort until she comes, so she's gonna give a speech at tomorrow's—or actually today's wicca conference. She's gonna give a speech about not getting too addicted to magic."

"Wow. Before Willow's worst fear was getting up in front of people. Now she's giving speeches. It's weird how much people can change." Buffy said

"Everyone changes." Faith said

"Well except for Oz. I don't think he'll ever change. I'm so glad that he and Willow are going out again." Buffy said. Willow had emailed Oz a few months back telling him about everything that had happened with The First Evil, all the new slayers, and about the Slayer school that they were running. Since she was picking up some new slayers in Tibet she decided to visit him. A few months before Willow had broken up with Kennedy, and everyone was relived that the snobby rich girl had gone back to live with her family. Oz had gotten full control of the Werewolf side of him 2 years after he had left Sunnyhell for good. Soon after Willow had picked up the new slayers, she convinced him to come and help out with the school in Cleveland. A few months later they started dating again.

"okay back on subject I told Willow not to rush. So after the conference she'll be teleporting down here. It will be night so hopefully nobody will notice her landing in a garden or a tree." Faith said with a laugh. "So what are we going to tell Lucy's parents 'Hey one of our friend's is a witch and she gonna perform an exorcism on your daughter to get the First Slayer out of her. And we're the reason the First Slayer's possessing her, cause it's trying to convince me to kill demons without any family. Oh by the way me and B are slayers and as slayers we were chosen to kill stuff'" Faith said sarcastically. "Seriously, I don't think that would go over well with them.

"We're not gonna tell them about Willow Being a witch. We're just gonna have to find a way to get Willow alone with Lucy for a few hours to perform an exorcism to get the First Slayer out of her. Oh I know just what to tell them." Buffy said with a mischievous smile on her face.

**3 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING **

"You are all Slayers. Sisters." The First Slayer said. Faith, and Buffy were having a slayer dream. They were with the First Slayer and one other person they couldn't see.

"You may not have the experience as they have." The Slayer said nodding to Faith and Buffy. "But they will soon teach you. I have great hope for you." The Slayer said with what Faith thought could have been a smile. They still couldn't see the other person.

"You will not believe them at first but you will when they show you. I will tell you one thing though." The First Slayer said still talking to the person in the shadows. "Into every generation there is a Slayer one girl in all the world. She alone will fight the Vampires, Demons and the forces of darkness. Find them were they gather and stop the swell of their numbers and the spread of their evil. She is the slayer. But these two changed everything and now there are not one, but thousands of slayers all over the earth. And you are one of them.

"You gotta be kidding me." The person said stepping out of the shadows. "This is one wacked dream"

"Ruthie!" Faith and Buffy said at the same time shocked.

"She's the slayer?" Faith asked

"She is. train her well." The First Slayer said, and with that Faith, Buffy, and Ruthie woke up with a start and looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Well Cuz, I guess we're a lot more alike then we thought." Faith said with a grin. "Welcome to the club.

**A/N:** hopefully you liked this chapter. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BtVS or 7th heaven

**A/N:** thanks for the reviews, and sorry if you don't like me paring Willow and Oz but they are the best together. I hope you like this new chapter.

**Chapter 5**

Faith, Buffy and Ruthie had stayed up all morning talking about slaying, and how there are thousands of slayers now.

"When it gets dark we'll go out patrolling. But it might not be a good idea to tell them about demons and vampires, cause they'd probably freak." Faith said later that afternoon, it was a Saturday so Ruthie was off school.

"But won't they be in danger if they don't know about vampires?" Ruthie asked.

"Maybe, but what I always say is 'Nothing says 'love ya' like a cross necklace'. So if we can talk your parents in to letting you come to the slayer school, then get them all really nice cross necklaces, and say something like 'think of me when you wear this' that way they feel guilty if they don't wear it." Faith said.

"You're a bad influence on her." Buffy said. "And you've given that way to much thought."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they heard a scream from in the kitchen. They all took off running. When they got to the kitchen they saw Lucy holding a knife to Annie's throat. Faith ran up and punched Lucy who had became possessed. Again. As soon as Faith had gotten the knife away from Lucy/The First Slayer, Buffy got Annie away from where Faith and The First Slayer was fighting. Since Lucy/The First Slayer Didn't have Slayer powers it was a really easy fight. Faith got The First Slayer's arms behind her back and forced her up stairs to Ruthie's room, and after Buffy sat Annie down in the living room she ran up stairs.

"We have to get Willow here, her conference has ended already so call her up and get her to teleport down here." Buffy said when she walked into the room.

"You stay here with the Slayer, use Ruthie's phone to call her I'll go talk to Aunt Annie, and Uncle Eric." Faith could hear voices downstairs Eric was already with Annie so all she had to do was tell them about Willow. _Well now are excuse is sounding more realistic every second._ Faith though as she walked down the stairs.

"Hi, Buffy's up there now so you don't have worry about Lucy." Faith said.

"I don't know what has gotten into her." Eric said

"It's just something that people do sometimes. I've went though that faze myself, I'm telling ya, it's not fun. But I had a really great councilor, and I think she'd be good for Lucy to talk to too. Lucy would need lots of counseling, but with counselor I used it should only take a few hours. She's in the area actually. And she work's with a non prophet organization called the watchers council, so you don't have to pay her " _Willow would get so mad is I tried scamming money off my family. _

"But I'm a councilor at my church shouldn't I talk to her?" Eric asked.

"No. It's better for people to talk to non family member's, easier for them to open up."

"So what's the name of the councilor you recommend?" Annie asked

"Her name's Willow Rosenberg. And she's the best." _Willow's the best Wiccan there is—Councilor not really—But Lucy doesn't need a councilor. Well she probably does but I don't know her well enough to judge. Right now she just needs a little magic._

**A/N:** I hope you like this new chapter, please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS or 7th heaven

**A/N:** here's a new chapter, hope you like it. Please R&R.

**Chapter 6**

_I hope no one saw me appear. Questions are always hard to answer._ Willow thought. She had just teleported to right in front of the house, usually teleporting wasn't this accurate and sometimes she would lad in bushes, or a garden, and sometimes she even landed herself in a tree and had to climb down. _Here it go's. _she thought as she started walking towards the house and knocked on the door. Almost instantly Faith opened the door.

"That was quick." Faith said in surprise. "Landed in the garden didn't ya."

"No." Willow said in annoyance. "I landed right in the drive way. Pretty nifty huh?"

"Yup. Lucy's upstairs, but her parents probably want to meet you first." Faith said.

"What did you tell them about me?"

"Oh, you know the truth." Willow gave her an odd look. "That you're a really good Shrink, and that you can get her back to normal in a few hours."

"Oh, okay." Willow said as they started walking into the living room. She could see three adults sitting on the couch, the older two looked married. The other one looked to be around thirty.

"Eric, Annie, Kevin, this is Willow Rosenberg. Willow this is Annie, and Eric Camden." Faith said as she pointed to them. "And that's Lucy's husband Kevin Kinkirk."

"Hi." Willow said

"Ok since you met the family, let's get started." Faith said as she dragged Willow upstairs, leaving the family looking confused.

"Okay," Faith said as they went upstairs. "Ruthie, Lucy's sister the slayer that we were looking for. so don't start acting weird around her. And you don't need to try to hid that you know she's a slayer because she already knows. Ruthie, this is Willow, she going to try and stop the first slayer who's possessing Lucy. Go make sure your parents stay downstairs. Cause it's going to take a whole heck of a lot more time if they keep on interrupting." She said as she closed the door.

"okay, luckily I didn't lose the ingredients along the way." Willow said.

"Landed in the garden this time?" Buffy asked from where she was sitting on the bed to make sure The First Slayer/Lucy didn't brake free.

"No, I didn't land in the garden." She said, annoyed. "I landed in the dive way." She said with pride.

"Wow Will, that's improvement."

"Okay let's get stared." Willow said as she started placing the candles in a circle around her. The First Slayer just watching calmly. Soon Willow started chanting

"Maybe I should go check on them." Annie said after an hour. "Maybe they would like some dinner."

_Uh-oh. Think, think, think._ "I don't think that's such a good idea, they probably don't want to be interrupted." Ruthie said. Annie looked like she wouldn't say anything for another hour and hopefully they would be done by then.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH………………."

_Bad day, bad day, bad day. _Ruthie thought as she ran up the stairs to her room.

"Guys, they would have heard that. Buffy go and try to keep everyone out of here." Faith said as she took the bandana out of her hair, and rolled it up and gagged the First Slayer with it.

_Things are not going as easily as we had hoped. But Willow's almost done with the spell so I just have to hold off the family for another…fifteen minutes._ Buffy thought as she walked out of the room and shut the door, and came face to face with the Camden family. _Uh-oh._ She thought and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Lucy had a problem agreeing with Willow on the latest episode of Heroes."

Willow had just said the last sentence of the spell, when Faith quickly un gagged, and untied Lucy.

"It will take a few minutes for her to regain conciseness. But when she does she should be fine."

"Thanks Will, I owe you."

"Just keep Andrew away from me for a week and I'll call it even." Willow said with a laugh.

"Ugh, you always come up with the worst ways for people to repay you, last time it was doing your dishes for a month, and the time before that you needed me to organize the ingredients that were in the cellar left over from the Magic Box."

"What would you guys do without me? Now what do you say?"

"Okay, okay. You're the greatest Wiccan that ever walked the planet earth." Faith said grudgingly.

"I love hearing that, it's so much better than 'thank you'." Willow said laughing. Luckily Lucy was starting to wake up. Which was good since Willow was certain that the family would knock down the door if they didn't go out there soon.

**A/N:** I hope you like the new chapter. Please R&R. Only one more chapter left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Btvs or 7th heaven

A/N: this is the last chapter, hope you like it thanks for all the reviews. Sequel coming soon. Please R&R.

**Chapter Seven**

I can't believe you told them that Willow and Lucy were having an argument on the latest _Heroes _episode." Faith said still laughing at what Buffy had told the parents.

"Hey, it was very convincing. That episode was very exciting. Plus it was fun explaining the argument. And after I told them about the show they seemed to get it." Buffy said in her defense. Faith, and Buffy were taking Ruthie out on her first patrol. And already Ruthie had taken out three vamps without much trouble.

"So Ruthie, do you like slaying?" Faith asked

"Yeah, it's amazing. It's like I have so much strength." Ruthie said

"Me, Buffy, Willow, and Xander run a Slayer school and I think you've got the potential to become a great slayer. Wanna see if you parents will let you come. It will be like a year long slumber party with 50 girls. And you get to get into demon bar fights with girls your age. So what do ya say? Want to come to are school?"

"That'd be so totally awesome. Tomorrow can we talk to mom and dad about me coming back with you?"

"Sure, but you'll have to wait till after summer to transfer to our school, but you'll love it there."

Ruthie's parents are going to let her transfer to the Slayer school. And they are oblivious to everything supernatural. Faith had grown really close to her Aunt and Uncle and had promised to visit them again soon. Now they were back at the slayer school. _all is well._ Faith thought as she fell asleep. But she had already started having a slayer dream.

"I tried to make you understand. But I failed. But maybe the old ways should be—how do you say it—'thrown out the window' once in a while. Train Ruthie well. I have great hopes for her." The first slayer said.

"What the shadow men did to you. It wasn't right. Just choosing you to save them and forcing that demon into you, it wasn't right. I'm sorry they did that." Faith said.

"What's done is done nothing, can change that." The First Slayer said and started to walk away.

"Hey." Faith called after and when The First Slayer turned around towards her, she asked the question she had always wondering "What's your name?" Faith asked.

The First Slayer just stared at her in surprise. No one had every asked her name before, no one had cared.

"Andromeda" She said Finally. Then walked off releasing Faith from the Slayer dream for her to wake up. _Maybe I should find a new—how did she put it? New hobby. Slayers weren't alone anymore and they never should have been. It's time for me to move on._ Andromeda thought.

_All's right with the world now, I have a family, friends, there's no apocalypse going on. Yep all is right with the world._ Faith thought as she drifted back to sleep, a nice dreamless sleep.

**THE END**

A/N: please R&R. sequel coming soon.


End file.
